1. Field
The present disclosure relates to technology for a multi-party video call, and more particularly, to an apparatus for a multi-party video call, a server for controlling a multi-party video call, and a method of displaying a multi-party image.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The recent development of infocommunications technology has enabled a video call as well as a voice call through a portable terminal. In a video call service, users take their own images using cameras installed in portable terminals and then transmit the images to each other's portable terminals, so that they can communicate while looking at each other's faces.
A video call service can provide a one-to-one video call between a caller and a called party and a video call among multiple parties. Here, video calls among multiple parties are mainly made through a control device called a multipoint control unit (MCU). The MCU is a device that receives voices and images transmitted by respective portable terminals, combine the plurality of pieces of voices and images into one piece of voice and one image respectively, and then transmit the combined voice and image to the respective portable terminals. However, in case of an existing multi-party video call using the MCU, a portable terminal merely displays an image received through the MCU on a screen, and it is impossible to diversify the layout of a multi-party video call screen.